Ten White Roses
by TheShortWriter
Summary: Sometimes the line between love and hate are blurred. Rated M indefinitely for zesty lemons. Warning: bloodplay, dark materiel, older man/younger woman, etc.


I look out the window as I mourn Peeta's death in the Quarter Quell three days earlier. I killed everyone. Beetee, Wiress, Peeta, Finnick, Johanna. Everyone all because of a stupid tracker jacker bite. I went nuts. Slaughtered them all.

"I killed Peeta. I killed Peeta," I keep repeating to myself. I feel an emptiness without him that no one else could fill. I loved him. It had started as a publicity stunt. But my heart truly ached at his death.

My hands go to my long onyx dress and my veil dances my face as tears dripped down in my lap and on my breast.

Then I smelled the familiar yet dreaded scent of genetically altered, faux roses and it snapped me back to reality like a cruel whip. I cringed as it grew closer.

"Ah Miss Everdeen, how are you doing?" he asked as if he cared. His ice blue eyes looked in mine and I looked back, trying to find a trace of humanity or genuinity. Anything that could differentiate him from a robot. A soulless husk.

I don't answer, only write down "How do you think?" I want him to know how much pain he's caused me. How much I wanted to die.

Snow looks back at me "Ah yes poor thing. To lose someone you love. Life is so fragile,"

"How would you know?" I bark at him.

"I once loved. She was from District 12 like you my dear. Her name was Elizabeth. She had dark long hair and grey eyes like yours. She was beautiful and kind but a spitfire," he chuckles. The first time I had seen him display any emotion other than cold indifference. It was kind of…..relieving.

I take his words with a grain of salt. He was a cold and deceitful man. Manipulative and cruel. But he had agreed not to lie to me. And so far he'd kept his promise.

"Now tell me Miss Everdeen," he sat down beside her on the window ledge. "How's life been treating you?"

"My mom's not talking to me. And she's not letting me see Prim,"

"And why is that dear?" he asked and for once sounded like an old man. I had to laugh at the prospect of him as a grandpa.

My amusement however is short lived and I tell him: "Because I killed everyone left in the Quarter Quell. I-I didn't mean to..." I start to impulsively scratch my wrist with my nails. It had become a habit of mine. I had so many scars now I lost count.

But Snow grabs my arm and turns me to look back at him. He then brought my bleeding wounds to his puffy lips and kissed them. Every one of them, stopping occasionally to lick the blood. It mingles perfectly with his and his look is one of pure bliss. He'd thought about this. I know it.

"Can't you just let me die too?" I cry softly.

"Now where would be the fun in that Miss Everdeen?" he smirked. I don't get it. One minute he's attentively kissing my wounds and the next he's wishing my death.

"Please..." I beg, grabbing his shoulders with mascara running down my face. "If you have any humanity at all!"

"Don't worry Miss Everdeen. Your death will come soon enough," he added with an alarming tone of casualty.

"Will you be with me when it does?" I cried some more, practically wracked with sobs and shaking profusely.

"That I promise you," he took my hand as I sob on his shoulder and kissed it too.

Snow gently kisses me on the cheek and pulls me into his lap like you would a little child. Usually I'd fight it but I was too tired to. I lay quietly with Snow, tracing my hand through his well-groomed beard.

"May I kiss you Miss Everdeen?" he asked, tracing his own hands through my intricate braid.

I nod as I kiss his bloody mouth. His old, wrinkled hands reach out to my melon-sized breasts and a bulge formed in his pants. He was breathing heavily with want and thrusted against me with a moan into my mouth. It was then I realized his intentions. He wanted to fuck me and he wanted it now.

My heart pounded with this realization. I knew it would be wrong as he'd made me suffer so much and he was old enough to be my grandpa. But hell forbid I could ignore my desires. It made every inch of me tighten with arousal.

He gently plants a kiss on my neck with a huge grin on his face like a boy who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"I've never been touched like this," I tell him. Peeta had told the world I was pregnant but I think Snow knew it was a stunt. He was too clever.

"So the baby was fake? The Capitol would be so disappointed. Besides, I bet it would have been just darling," he smiled, his hands touching me all over. My breasts, ass. But he pays particular attention to my leaking sex as his hands dig into my lace underwear.

I unbutton his white dress shirt and his chest is surprisingly toned and lean, surrounded in a shroud of white hair all over his chest. I run my hands through it and feel his nipples. He groans my name and kicks off his shoes and pants. He rubs his surprisingly long cock with his hand through his underwear and his eyes closed.

"Oh Katniss. Look what you do to me," he pulled down his white briefs and grinned, revealing a fat and long member standing between his hair legs. It dripped from the hole in the middle with a clear substance that my mom had told me was pre-ejaculate. I felt the overwhelming urge to lick it. Taste him on my tongue. My hate for him had melded into desire and it was hard to tell the difference anymore.

Snow unzips my dress from behind and touches my back before cupping my ass in his hands and rubbing his bare cock all over it. He nibbles on my ear and chuckles as we rub against each other.

Before we know it, we're both naked as the day we were born and touching each other all over. I'm feeling his hairy, heavy balls in my hands. I moan uncontrollably while he tickles my pussy before plunging a finger in there, causing me to scream.

"I am going to violate every hole you have. Make you mine. You'll be ruined for every other man," he manages to breathe out. I bite my lip as his syrupy, husky voice coos in my ear. His voice is peppered with wanton moans.

I wraps my hand around his fat, purple cock. Little did I know, it hadn't been touched in years. He didn't trust any other woman to handle it. But he was ready to let himself be touched as he moaned out loud.

"Is this what you wanted?" I ask him, touching him lovingly.

"I think you know," he grins, taking an especially hard grasp on my hair.

"Tell me what you wanted,"

"Suck my big cock!" he moans, pushing my head between his legs and rubbing my lips across the dripped, hammer head. His eyes have turned black with lust.

I wrap my lips around his cock with no hesitation and grab his hairy ass. Snow moans and starts thrusting into my mouth.

I rotate myself and Snow's mouth waters as he sees my dripping pussy dripping into his beard. "Beautiful," he murmurs lowly, starting to suck and finger me. We both moan as we taste each other's bodily wine with fervor. I bob my head while he digs his wet tongue deep into me.

Suddenly, Snow then pins me down to the bed "I think it's time my dear," and he positions his cock above my pussy, rubbing my clit with the dripping tip before pounding in with one desperate but accurate thrust. I gasp and cry out as he breaks my hymen which caused blood to flow out of me, onto the bed, and down both of our legs.

As we move against each other, the speed and deepness of his thrusts increases. He pushes torturously in and out as he moves his hips and grabs mine with an almost deathly grip, telling me that I am his. I let him suck on my cuts as he thrusts into the spot that had brought me to orgasm time after time.

Snow moans in my hair as he gets closer to climax. I can feel his huge shaft throb inside of me and I knew he was about to pour his cum into me.

"I-I'm yours!" I scream and sob in pleasure as the excitement of him inside of me becomes too much. I buck carelessly against him and grab his beard as he fucks me thoroughly with our legs tangling in the covers.

Suddenly a liquid hits my cervix like a current of water as he spews his creamy, white seed between my legs with a thrust of his hips up into me. As his cum enters me, I'm spiraling down a path of orgasm. My stomach tenses and I myself cum with him, kissing him hard as we both experience a mind-blowing climax.

We lay with him lodged inside of me for what seems like hours but it's the best hours of my life. After his cock deflates, he pulls out and the cum drips and bubbles with a squelching sound and I gasp as I orgasm all over. Snow steps back and admires his handiwork and watching me push it out. He chuckles and scoops up some of the pinkish liquid with his fingers, letting me taste it.

"We did that," he whispers softly, holding me once again and I fall onto his hairy chest with a sigh. I don't feel secure with him or even loved. But his embrace and even his smell gives me a sense of reality I need right now.

The last thing I remember is his heart beating against my ear and I fall asleep in his arms with him dozing off shortly after.

* * *

Ten years later, I'm still with Snow. We never married but we lived together and had three children together. I'm now 28 years old, he's 86, and our children are 9, 6, and 2 respectively. We named them (in order with their ages) Rue, Cinna, and Marsupia after his mother.

We spent time as a family. Went to a place that used to be called Mexico and swam with big grey creatures called manatees and swam underwater to see the assorted and colorful fish. We grew a vegetable, fruit, and flower garden. We went to the park. Of course we had problems but that was nothing we hadn't had before and couldn't solve.

As the years passed, the poison in his system is caught up with him. I hated to see him suffer so badly but he'd brought this upon himself. Even he knew that. Thankfully he had stopped after Rue was born. Still, that didn't eliminate the damage that had been done and his insides turned to mush.

He got progressively worse over the holiday season that year. I knew he was dying and I think Rue knew it too. She was very comprehensive for her age.

Dr. Abreus frowned and told me he was close to death on a breezy day in March. Once again I felt the same emptiness I felt when I lost Peeta. A part of me would be dead. Gone forever. I burst into tears but Snow rubbed my shoulder from bed and smiled at me. Snow grabbed my hand

"Snow. Coriolanus," I whisper to him, our children surrounding us saying their goodbyes to their father.

"Dad, are you going to see Uncle Peeta now?" Rue asked holding his hand.

"Yes dear. I am," he nodded.

"Awe you coming back papa?" Cinna asked, his baby voice not quite phased out.

"I wish I could my boy. But you'll be alright," he kissed his blond head.

Snow held Marsie close as she cooed happily and said "Dada," pulling at his beard.

"Miss Katniss Everdeen. My wife," he held my hand and kissed it.

"I love you," I said, his pulse fading on me. I shook as he grew cold

"I love you Miss Everdeen," and Snow took his last breath with a smile on his face and died, the light fading from his eyes.

I wanted to die myself for a moment. But then I looked at our babies and smiled. I had to go on for them. And even though I'd be alone in raising them, we'd be alright.

After all, there were much worse games to play.

The end.


End file.
